


Take Me Anywhere

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bae gets the bug, F/M, high school sweethearts, they're not dating yet though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bae gets his first car, Emma isn't as impressed as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> anonymousnerdgirl: AVS!Future prompt: Either Neal or Emma acquires the Bug.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

"Isn’t it great?" Bae exclaimed, running his hands over the hood of the yellow bug like he’d been given a Ferrari and not a used Volkswagen.

"Yeah, it’s awesome," Emma reassured him.  He loved it and it was better than her car (which was to say, it was better than no car).  "How did you talk your parents into it?  I thought your mom wanted to wait."

"I just happen to be the best big brother in the world," he replied smugly.  She couldn’t stop the look on her face at that response.  It was such a Bae thing to say, to gloat over his sister loving him.  But then, Bae never took little things like that for granted and that was part of the reason she liked him.

"I covered for them when they accidentally ruined Santa," he admitted sheepishly after she didn’t say anything.  "And then Mom made the mistake of saying it was up to Dad."

Well, that made a bit more sense.  Bae’s dad was basically the most indulgent parent any of them knew.  That probably happened when you didn’t know your kid for ten years, though.  He was always trying to overcompensate for the missed time.  Emma wasn’t sure how Bae resisted the temptation to abuse it.

"It’s so cool you have a car though," she finally said.  "We can actually go out without begging my mom to pick us up."

He was nodding excitedly and staring at his new car as though he was afraid it would vanish if he glanced away.  Emma took a moment to watch him, making sure to look bemused just in case anyone came outside and saw her.  It wouldn’t really look good if she were just staring at him.  She really wasn’t sure what she was feeling, honestly.  Bae was basically her best friend and they’d known each other almost their entire lives at this point, but since high school things had just been getting weird.  It was like he couldn’t decide if she was a girl or not, so sometimes he was showing off a new car with this little kid look on his face and sometimes he was trying to act cool and smooth.  She could appreciate the confusion, because she kind of felt it too.  It was hard to ignore that the boy she used to regularly trounce in soccer had gotten…tall.  Or that his hair curled at the back of his neck.  Not that his hair hadn’t always been curly, but now she noticed it.  She noticed it a lot and she wasn’t sure why.

And now he had a car and freedom and she knew he’d take her with him if she asked, so she would.

"Wanna take it for a drive?" she said with a smirk she saw reflected on his face as well.  "I’ll just have to ask my mom."

"Sure," he replied, back to trying out the casual swagger that boys at their school affected when talking to girls.  "Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere," she said finally.  "You can take me anywhere."


End file.
